Yamieo and Yugiet
by Loki R
Summary: A school play. Yami is Romeo, need I say more? Mostly YYxY but some RxB,KxJ later on.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my very first fanfic so please be gentle with me.

(I only joined a few days ago :) This is mostly YamixYugi but there will be some JouxKaiba and RyouxBakura in later chapters.

Talk more at the bottom!

……………………………………………………………………………..

"I do not look like a girl!" cried Yugi, near tears now.

"Yug' just calm down, it wasn't like it was a personal attack on yer manhood or sumthin'. Jou reasoned.

"She gave me a main FEMALE role! That must mean she thinks I'm a girl!"

**BANG**

The school doors flung open and Yami stormed out, a scowl painted his face as he joined their group.

"Yami, what's wrong?" Yugi forgot his displeasure for a moment as he looked worriedly at his darker half.

"Who's Rom-eo?" Yami asked as he struggled to pernoce his now obvious part in their class play. Yugi blinked innocently at him a couple of times before throwing his head back and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Yugi, stop!" Honda tried to yell over the noise, his hands clamped protectively over his ears.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Screamed Yugi. "AAH, AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Pausing to take a breath, Yugi spun around and ran down the street to the Game shop, screaming all the way.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Yugi?" called Yami worriedly as he took off after his aibou, but making sure to stay far enough away that his ears wouldn't be permanently damaged.

**Later that day… **

Oak wood. A kind of russet, brown colour that had faded slightly with age. There were wooden panels sanded in and the knob was black and brass.

Yami sighed again.

His hikari had locked himself in his room as soon as he got in from school apparently. Yami had spent most of the afternoon apologising to the people Yugi had scared by his screaming and trying to convince the police that Yugi was actually mentally stable.

Since he had gotten in half an hour ago he had been staring at his hikari's door, using his awesome will power to try to force it to open. Yugi wouldn't talk to him, either physically or through the mind link so he was left with breaking the door down or 'using his awesome will power.'

And since the first option would make Grandpa, not to mention Yugi, extremely mad at him, he was left with will power.

"Move…I command thee." Yami's eyes narrowed when the door refused to submit to the Pharaoh of Egypt.

"You little…"

**Inside Yugi's room…**

Yugi's face was buried into his pillow, he was still screaming.

Suddenly, as he took in breath, so to did he take in his pillow. Choking and finally unable to scream anymore Yugi fell from his bed and landed sorely on his butt on the floor.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Yugi sighed and flopped down eagle spread on the floor.

Why did it have to be Yami?

Now that he thought about it, Yami did match the criteria for Romeo. He was good looking, smart, sweet but could go a bit crazy if he thought the people he cared about were in danger.

Yugi smiled. Yes, Yami would make a good Romeo.

The smile vanished and Yugi turned on his stomach to scream into the carpet this time.

But why the hell did Anzu have to be Juliet!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ha, ha! Bet a lot of you weren't expecting that! Before we go any further lets make one thing clear- **I HATE ANZU**. Rest assured fellow haters that this will not play out the way it appears it will.

Yami and Yugi will be together!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA…where'd my plushie go?

P.S. I would also like to thank my friend Foreverforsaken for the inspiration to do this and for making me join all these online things.

Also READ AND REVIEW PLEASE, THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND I NEED REVIEWS TO KEEP ME GOING.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! This chapter has slight KaibaxJou, BakuraxRyou but is mostly YamixYugi. Mrs. Maaka is my own character and she is the drama teacher.

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed me so far and if you scroll down past the story you will see a personal thank you and mindless bit of chat for each of you. 

Now on with the story!

………………………………………………………………………………..

"OMG! Look at me!" screeched Anzu as she twirled in a gorgeous, deep purple, satin dress. It had a high collar and long sleeves and there was blood red and night black corsets tied round it.

It was a very sexy dress, and that somehow gave Anzu the impression that she was also sexy. (So not)

Yugi sighed and started twiddling with the edge of his plain, white, apron. It was bad enough that Yami was Romeo and Anzu was Juliet but that he had to be the Nurse! The Nurse who was practically Juliet's slave!

Speaking of Juliet… "YYYUUUUUGGGGIIIII!" called Anzu as she twirled right in front of him. "Oops! Hehe, I mean 'Nurse!' hehe. Nurse, WHERE IS MY ROMEO!" Anzu asked as her voice rose to a loud, demanding tone.

"There's no need to shout, Anzu!" called Mrs. Maaka. "Yami is right over here, as you two should be as well! We're about to start the ballroom scene!"

Yugi and Anzu rushed over and sure enough there stood Yami in a loose, white shirt that almost reached down to his knees. Some of the top buttons were undone and you could see the tanned and toned chest of the former Pharaoh. Covering his legs were very tight black tights (did I mention how tight they were!) although they looked more like leather trousers than tights really. Yugi caught a hold of himself before he completely lost the plot and glanced over at Anzu who hadn't been as quick. Her eyes were glazed over and there was saliva dripping down her chin.

Yami looked at her with slight fear in his eyes.

"Alright, lets get this show on the road!" said Mrs. Maaka enthusiastically.

**2 hours later…**

"I'm gonna kill you Kaiba!" yelled Jou for the 17th time that day. And like the times previous, as he made to grab Kaiba he tripped over the unusually long helm of his dress and landed face first onto Juliet's coffin.

"Perhaps we should actually open the coffin, then when you fell the need to just lie down and die you can do so without any of the loud crashes you make when you make contact with the lid." Kaiba snickered.

Jou growled. "Why the hell do I have to wear this stupid thing anyway! It's humiliating, being forced to dress like a girl!"

"Now you know how I feel." Muttered Yugi.

'I think you look quite good in it,' thought Kaiba as he eyed the exposed flesh on Jou chest (due to the V shaped neck on the light green frock that Jou had been forced to wear by Mrs. Maaka)

"At least you don't get mistaken for a real girl because of this." Sighed Ryou as he glanced down at his light blue, frilly number.

"You look good in it hikari." Bakura blushed slightly as he realised what he just said. Ryou blushed as well and smiled up at his Yami.

"Alright, lets try it from the balcony scene." Mrs. Maaka's weary voice snapped them all out of their little moments.

Yami took his place beneath the balcony and began to dully drone as he saw Anzu gazing down at him from above.

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?

It is the east and Juliet is the sun…"

Anzu started to cackle madly.

Then Yami spied Yugi hiding behind the curtain next to Anzu. He felt his heart lift and with love and adoration clear in his voice he declared, "It is my lady, O it is my love. O that she knew she were…"

Yugi's gaze met his and Yami felt his breath leave him, he struggled to remember his lines. "S-see how she leans her cheek upon her hand. O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek."

Yugi blushed and Yami smiled.

"Oooooooh," cried Anzu as she flung her hand to her head and pretended to faint.

"Anzu!" cried Mrs. Maaka. "It's 'Aye me!' not 'oooooohhh.' And Marik don't you dare remove that robe! Friar Lawrence's scene with Romeo is next!"

Marik scowled and Mrs. Maaka smirked.

………………………………………………………………………………

And that was chapter 2! Please review and let me know what you think!

Sanni York: THANK YOU! You were my first reviewer and it is very nice to meet you:) I don't think Anzu will break her leg in a dance competition but it was a lovely thought. (I've got something funnier in mind evil laugh echoes through the house, parents look on worriedly)

Trichloroethane: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. Just to clear it up incase you're still confused, Anzu is Juliet and Yugi is the Nurse. I know this is a very classic plotline but I wanted to start off my first ff with something that everyone sorta knows whats going on just as a tester.

AuroraTenchi: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. I like you already, you are really funny, I hope you found Anzu but if you haven't, may I join you on your quest? I've got this…holds up long, silver sword with a black hilt and red rubies hammered into it (the hilt not the actual sword.)

MysticMaiden 18: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. If you really like it then I shall keep writing.

DaakuKitsune: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. Yes, I am an evil person but I can be good too. See how in this chapter I didn't leave off on a cliffhanger? And I promise not to do it in the next chapter as well. And Yugi is the Nurse, what the hell is an understudy?

Sarah Costa: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. Did you really think it was a good start? I was a bit worried about what people would think about it but everybody who reviewed was very nice to me so that made me very happy. You know, even if Anzu happens to have an accident there is no guarantee that Yugi will be the one to take her place. thinks to self, oh the possibilities…

DMHPluv: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. Originally I had Yugi planned out to be Juliet but at the last minute changed it to Anzu for more of a twist. I know! Anzu is practically a Barbie doll, those friendship speeches are the most boring lectures in the world!

Pharaohess1: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. Hello, it's nice to meet you! And you were right, it was the Nurse. My friend Foreverforsaken helped me with the title a bit but I did most of the work of course. .

Silverwolf407: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. Yes I'm reading R&J in school as well. That's how I got inspiration actually, Foreverforsaken and I were in art and I was trying to think of a plotline when she threw a copy of it in front of me as she was going through her bag. It was like a sign from above. :)

Kai's kitty: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. You thought it was cute! Thank you! Heres your update. PS. I love Kai as well….

Unseenwater: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. If you go to the start again you will see that Yugi said he got 'a' main female role which could have meant he got either Juliet or the Nurse… in this case he got the Nurse. You also thought it was cute! Thank you and here is your update.

Foreverforsaken: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. Finally you found me. I give you credit for throwing the book at me and helping me with the title. I am doing better in my English and you'd better not forget everything for tomorrow and hurry up and email me what you want for your story!

Spidy007: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. Nope Yugi is the Nurse! I'm glad you were surprised, I really twisted the ending didn't I? I am also glad that you liked it.

Luna: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. I'm happy that you love the story. :)

Purple mage: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. You really think it's awesome? Thank you so much! Is this chapter up fast enough for you? I'll try my hardest to have the next one up fast as well.

puts on determined face

Black-Dranzer-1119: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. Yay for the Anzu haters! Are there any more of us out there!

The Skizophrenics: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. I'm very sorry for scaring you, Anzu and Yami will never be together! Says me and a bunch of other girls all over the world! I'm I right here, people! And thank you for beating Anzu to a bloody pulp! shakes your hand and presents you with a plaque for genius and service to the world


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Thank you so much for everyone who has continued to review me, it just makes me so happy! This chapter doesn't have any YamixYugi exactly, theres some JouxKaiba and Anzu bashing but it is mostly BakuraxRyou. I apologize if thats not what you wanted but I did promise some RxB and I thought I would get that out of the way before I did some greater YamixYugi. I also apologize to Daikaio in advance for the Anzu bashing but I already had this written before you messaged me so Iwasn't able to change the plotline.Once again there is messages for all who took there time to message me!

PS. I might not be able to update for a day or two as I have to do my english coursework (which is funnily enough about R&J!) and the next chapter is going to be my longest yet, but I will try my best. :) And does anyone know anything about KARIN! (see profile)

PSS. Here is a low down of whos who in case your still wondering.

Romeo- YamiJuliet-Anzu Lord and Lady Capulet- Bakura and Ryou

Nurse- Yugi Benevolio- Malik Friar Lawrence- Marik Lord and Lady Montague- Seto and Jou

* * *

"Eeeewww!" cried Anzu. "Mrs. Maaka, look what Honda and Otogi are doing!" 

Both Yugi and Mrs. Maaka turned from their conversation to were Anzu was pointing, their mouths fell open and blushes appeared on their faces.

Instead of practising their swordplay like they were supposed too, (Otogi was Tybalt and Honda was Mercutio) they were just standing in the middle of the stage making out!

Their bodies were flush together, Otogi's hands were clamped firmly on Honda's ass, whose own hands were tangled in Otogi's hair. They were kissing passionately and grunts and moans of appreciation could be heard all the way to the back of the hall.

"You know, maybe we should try that pup." A husky voice whispered in Jou's ear.

"Wha-!" Jou turned, blushing madly and found himself staring into the lust filled, glittery blue eyes of Seto Kaiba. Kaiba smirked down at him, making Jou lose his temper. "What the hell you think your playin' at Kaiba!" yelled Jou angrily. Before Kaiba could answer however Mrs. Maaka's embarrassed voice cut across the room. "Stop that this instant!" she screamed at the two still glued together pair.

"We'll finish this later," Kaiba whispered again before stalking off back to his laptop in the corner.

Jou turned back to the stage, still blushing and now relived to see that Honda and Otogi had finally untangled themselves from each other and had gone back to their sword fighting.

"Did you know they were going out?" asked Yugi.

Jou turned to him and replied, "Nah, I guess this is their way of letting ever'bodie know they're a couple though."

"They could have picked a more subtle way." Commented Yugi as he noticed members of the Otogi fan club mentally trying to spontaneously combust Honda into a pile of ashes.

**Meanwhile backstage…**

"Damnit!" cursed Ryou as he tried in vain to remember his lines.

"Um… lets see… WHAAH!" Ryou screamed as a pair of strong, well-muscled arms encircled his waist and pulled him against a hard, toned chest.

"Well, hikari," a low seductive voice began. "It sounds like you need help with your lines, the words aren't coming out of your mouth like they should. Perhaps this would loosen up your mouth a bit?"

So saying that Bakura turned Ryou's face around to meet his own and forcefully pressed their lips together. His tongue pushed its way into Ryou's mouth and his hands started to move along Ryou's body, exploring every curve and ripple on his hikari's delicate form.

Ryou was by now turned on and as confused as hell, so he did the only thing that made sense to him. He broke off the kiss and pushed away from Bakura before tripping up on his dress and falling backwards onto his back.

A look of hurt crossed Bakura's face before he smirked and looked down at his hikari in_ that _position with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Ryou noticed this and quickly gave himself a once over. He was nearly lying flat on his back (he was trying to get up) and his dress had ridden up to his thighs, exposing a lot of flesh and the bottom end of his boxers.

He blushed heavily and hastily pulled the dress down past his ankles.

Bakura smirked again and sat down on his knees before leaning over Ryou so that their faces were almost touching.

There was still on thing bothering him though.

"Ryou," he whispered. "Why did you break away?"

Ryou blushed even heavier if possible and glanced down at the floor before answering very quietly,"I don't want to be used, I... want you to do those things because you care about me, not just because your board and need something to entertain yourself with."

Bakura was shocked and hurt that his hikari could even consider the thoughthe didn't care about him.

Bakura brought their mouths together again for a gentle kiss. "I don't care about you, baka. I...love you." whispered Bakura softly witha smile.

"Honestly?" asked Ryou, hope filling his eyes.

"Yeah." said Bakura, still smiling.

"I love you too." said Ryou.

"HONDA! OTOGI! ARE YOU TWO AT IT AGAIN!"came Anzu's loud screech from the front of the stage.

"_Right_," said a now furious Bakura. "_No one...no one inturupts my time with my hikari and especially not now_!" so saying from behind his back, Bakura brought a large chainsaw that was stained with what looked like dried blood. "**_That bitch is going to pay_**!"

"Bakura! You can't kill her! It's not a nice thing to do to anyone, even if it is Anzu!" cried Ryou. (he is too nice sometimes...)

Bakura looked down at the pleading eyes of the one he loved and sighed, putting the chainsaw away.

"I really hate her." muttered Bakura.

Ryou smiled up at him. "I think we should find a quieter spot to continue our conversation, dont you think so?" he asked raising an eyebrow sugestivly at his darker half.

"Conversation? Sure." Bakura smirked as pulled his now boyfriend into the storage closet.

* * *

And there you have it! Chapter 3 is finished! Bakura and Ryou together forever and Anzu still keeps her head (for now...) 

DaakuKitsune: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. You know mabe its better if you don't try to supress yourinner-rabid-puzzleshipping-fangirl. If Anzu gets lowered in to vat of acid then isn't that a good thing? You should try letting her out more often. :) Thankyou also for telling me what an understudy was (I really had no idea) but no,Yugi is not Anzu's understudy. I don't think mrs. maaka was counting on anybody not being able to do their part so she didn't bother with them.

Sarah Costa: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. I know! Yami and Yugi are just so damn cute and Anzu ruins everything by being stupid. I trytoupdate the next chap as soon asI can. Bye!

frogger666: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. Please calm down! You might hurt yourself! lays a comforting hand on frogger666's shoulder and don't worry, there will be more Anzu bashing by the time I'm through with this story. :)

kimerakeepdr: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. Damn! Bakura almost had her there with the chainsaw. (I put this in especially for you and AuroraTenchi) I thought those lines Yami said in the speech were just perfect for him and Yugi.

DMHPluv: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. If you liked Kaiba's thoughts in the last chap what did you think of this one? And if you liked these two you'll love the next chap! And about Anzu,I think every good show should have a dim witted idiot somewhere, don't you?

unseenwater: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. Hello! Yes, I can't believe it. I posted my first story up only a few days ago and I've already got 33 reviews! And Anzu is really stupid:)

Black-Dranzer-1119: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. Yeah, have you read bedtime tears by the blonde midget? She REALLY hates Anzu. lol

Kai's kitty: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. I know! Sexy Yami! Damn Anzu! Poor, sweet Yugi! ps. I love Kai! What are your fave pairings? I am actually thinking of writing some beyblade ff. And my friend Tai has asked me to write a story about her and Kai or else she'll beat me, so I have to work on that now as well. But I also melt when I see pics of him, and I've got ALOT of pics so I melt alot.

spidy007: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. It;s alright, there are actually quite a few female parts. ( L. Cap, L. Mon, Rosaline, etc.) And heres your update!

ForeverForsaken: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. Yo. I know have you seen all these reviews? they just keep coming! I just so happy! And why haven't you emailed me yet!

The Skizophrenics: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. hands the skizophrenics a tissue each for their nosebleeds. Aren't they just the tightist things ever! Now... starts sobbing uncontrolably. I am so honnored that my ff was the very first added to your Favorite Stories list, starts bowing head and looking at awe at the beautiful fireworks Have yousens just joined as well or is that the first time you used your favourites section?Any way, thank you so much Raist, Tas & Pol!

AuroraTenchi: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. Yeah, wait till you see the seto/jou in the next chapter! AlsoI brought some horses and dragons we canuse in our search&destroy of Anzu, we've got transportation! and cool transportation at that! Please take your pick first. Oh! but don't go near that big bag over there, its full of Anzu-eating monkeys.

silverwolf407: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. Yes, I thought it would be only right that I used the exact words in the text- makes it more romantic! And I love the balconey scene, but I also sortalike the death scene at the end, anyway I have to do my Romeo and Juliet courseworkfor tomorrow (Wed 10th) do you have anything like that to do, asyour doing the play as well aren't you?

KainMcDonnellsgirl: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. And thank you forsaying that my work is good. :)

Pharaohess1: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. Was this up fast enough? I'll try my best to have the next chap up fast as well. I was actually thinking of having Yami mixing up the gender bit and Anzu cracking up, but the text was good in its original way I thought. And also there is Rosaline (though we never meet her), Juliet, Lady Capulet and Lady Montague, the Nurse and there might be one or two other serveing women I'm missing but I think they're all the female charaters in R&J.


	4. Chapter 4

Yo! In this chapter I tried to put ina bit of angust, and I think I failed miserably but let me know okay? I oringinally planned to have more SetoxJou but I've changed it slightly so I could drag-out the relationship-startings or something. sigh I really need more practice at this.

**

* * *

****The big night…**

It was almost time for the play to start. Yugi peered nervously at the audience from behind the big red curtains. Almost everyone he knew was there and there were many more he had never seen before.

He glanced down to the front row and saw Grandpa and Pegasus sitting on either side of Mokuba.

Pegasus? Yugi blinked cutely.

Grandpa was here to see Yugi and Yami, Mokuba must be here to see Kaiba… but what was Pegasus doing here?

"Yugi?" Yami's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Aibou, Maaka-san wants to talk to all of us now before the play starts."

Yugi nodded and gave his darkness a big smile as he turned to him. Yami smiled warmly back at him and turned to join the others, expecting Yugi to follow him.

Yugi sighed sadly. Yami was Romeo and Anzu was his Juliet, he wondered what he would do if Yami and Anzu got together in real life. There was just no way Yugi would be able to resist not crying his broken little heart out if that happened.

"Alright everyone, this is it." Said Mrs. Maaka dramatically. "The big one, and that means no screw ups, no forgetting lines (Ryou gulped slightly) and no making out onstage!" She snapped at Honda and Otogi who were grinning at each other.

"Now Yami," she started as she turned to him. "When we get to the kissing scene-"

"The what?" Yami asked quickly.

"you'll have to move to Anzu's right hand side-"

"The _what_?" Yami asked again, his eyes narrowing when she ignored him yet again.

" so that the audience will be able to actually see what you're doing-"

"THE WHAT!" Yami bellowed eyes darkening and his fists clenching in rage.

She looked at him like he was a young child who didn't understand why he couldn't have his way. "The _kissing_ scene Yami, where Romeo and Juliet _kiss_."

"This is the first I've heard of it!" yelled Yami.

"Well maybe if you'd read the play more thoroughly like you were supposed to." She drawled.

"Ooh, Yami!" cried Anzu. "We should really practice before the play begins!" So saying this she grabbed Yami's shirt and tried to kiss him.

KEYWORD: tried

Although he was shocked at her behavior, Yami still had enough mind left to quickly place his hands on her shoulders and try to push her away. But Yami was too kind to really use any of his strength and Anzu was too determined to give up. She was confident that if she just pressed her lips against his then Yami would be hers forever.

"We don't have time for this!" snapped Mrs. Maaka impatiently. "Hurry and get to your positions immediately!"

Yami, glad to be excused, finally managed to pry Anzu far away enough that he could just about turn around and run as fast as his legs would carry him in the opposite direction.

"Yammmmmi!" called Anzu as she took off after him.

'Poor guy.' Was the general thought going through everyone's mind at this time.

Yugi at this point of time was standing stone still, trying to process what he had just witnessed. Yami had had the chance to kiss Anzu, but he didn't. If he really liked her he would have taken that chance wouldn't he? Instead of turning and running away like the devil himself was hot on his heels.

Yugi's happiness at this lasted only a few precious moments as a voice came from the farthest corner of his mind and whispered, " Even if he doesn't like Anzu he sure as hell doesn't like you, hes not even gay. If he ever found out about your little thing for him he'd leave you…cold and alone."

Yugi sniffed. That voice was right. Although Yami cared a lot for him, he could never love Yugi the way Yugi loved him.

"Yugi! Hurry and help Honda pull back the curtains!" called Mrs. Maaka.

Yugi put on his happy, innocent smile as he turned to her.

"Yes, miss!" he called.

**Backstage…**

**Seto's point of view.**

"Stupid mutt." Muttered Kaiba. "Stupid, annoying, inferior, smelly, sexy, mutt."

Kaiba stopped himself. "_Sexy _mutt?"

Kaiba started to rant, his voice gaining in volume with each passing sentence. "What the hell is wrong with me? Why the hell did I suggest that suggestion to him in that…that suggestive way! Why does he make me feel so strange…like I…I need him or something. That's not true! I am Seto Kaiba! I don't need anyone! And I especially don't need a poor, pathetic mutt trailing around! Because I don't even like the mutt! I HATE JOU KATSUYA!"

A small whimper came from behind him causing Kaiba to turn. There with tears streaming down his face was the object of Kaiba's thoughts and yells.

"Pup…?"

Jou turned and ran, not caring were he was running to. Blinded by his tears he never noticed the oncoming obstacle blocking his path till Kaiba called to him.

"Jou! Look out!"

Too late. Jou ran headlong into the wooden panel onto which the balcony had been constructed.

**On stage…**

"-Wherefore art thou Romeeeeeeeeooooooooooo-" Anzu's voice became a scream as the balcony on which she was standing suddenly lurched forward, sending her flying to the front of the stage.

**BANG**

Anzu's head made contact with the floor just as her dress flew above her head. Anzu (being the slut that she is) choose not to wear underwear that night.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the audience.

Kaiba ran out, carrying an unconscious Jou in a fireman's lift.

"MOKUBA!" he bellowed, eyes bulging with the fear of his brother's lost innocence. "COVER YOUR EYES!"

"Way ahead of you," chorused Grandpa and Pegasus together, each had a hand over one of Mokuba's eyes. Kaiba shot them a grateful look before promptly turning and running as fast as he could to the Nurse's office.

Everyone else meanwhile was still taking in the scene and trying to figure out what happened. Mrs. Maaka was the first to react. She pulled a chord, sending the curtains flailing onstage and yanked Anzu behind them by her ankle.

She then stuck her head from out of them and yelled,"Intermission!"

"Anzu!" cried Mrs. Maaka shaking the girl slightly. "Anzu, speak to me! Say something! Say your lines!"

Anzu stirred and looked up at Mrs. Maaka before fainting completely.

"What the hell is going on here! The balcony has collapsed, Kaiba and Katsuya have run off somewhere and Anzu has become as useful as a stalk of broccoli!"

"What about the play, miss?" asked one girl. "Should we tell everyone to go home?"

Mrs. Maaka turned to them all and took on a patriotic stance.

"We," she began very seriously. "Have promised these people…a Romeo and Juliet production… and a Romeo and Juliet production they shall have. The show must go on!"

"Yami!" she called to him. "Are you fit to go on?"

Yami, who hadn't moved a muscle since the balcony collapse was stirred out of his revive and nodded hesitantly at his teacher.

"Good. Now all we need is a Juliet." She said as she turned to the other students and began scanning their faces.

Marik? No, he needed to marry Romeo and Juliet sometime in the next couple of scenes and he couldn't marry himself to Yami.

Malik? No, it would be considered incest if Romeo married his cousin…hmmm…no! there were small children in the audience!

Honda? Mercutio was going to die soon and he wasn't in any scenes with Juliet. Mrs. Maaka mentally pictured Honda in Juliet's dress No, oh hell no…no with all my heart.

Ryou?

Mrs. Maaka looked thoughtful, Ryou did look like a girl and you hadn't seen him that much in earlier scenes so you could pass him off as the new Juliet.

Mrs. Maaka approached her prey.

Ryou looked warily as she approached him. Smirking she raised her arm, pointed her finger at him and said, "Juliet."

"No bloody way!" yelled Bakura as he stood in front of Ryou and knocked Mrs. Maaka's hand away. "That would mean my hikari would have to kiss that feck-en Pharaoh and I refuse to let that happen!"

Mrs. Maaka glared at him and he glared right back. But after years of perfection, Bakura's glare was scarier so of course he got his way.

She sighed. "When this is over you're getting a long, boring lecture about your language."

So who was left?

She took another look around and her eyes came to rest on Yugi who was standing beside his Yami asking him what happened to Jou.

"Oh, Yugi-chan…"

* * *

Chapter 4 complete! Whoa...I can hardly believe it. My first story, not even up a week and I've got 50 reviews! How amazing is that! Messages Time!

Kai's Kitty: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING.Hey Kitty-chan!What do you think of this chap? I am going to read your fanfics after posting this up so I can try to grasp the concept ofangust, and I'll review you as well. And about my 'seduction of Kai and Tala' story, its not a Tala/Kai pairing. They're friends in it butits Tala/OC, Kai/OC, a personnal story for my friend Tai. Talk to you later!

ForeverForsaken: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. Reminds you of me my ass. I'm not that violent. Jeez. And email me your pg of ideas damnit.

DMHPluv: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. What do you think about Anzu in this chap? and yes, Bakura had a _very nice_ conversation with Ryou. lol

AuroraTenchi: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. I'm sorry monkeys was the first thing that came to mind as my brother was watching monkey business. And I also wonder...if we ask Alaster really nicely do you think we'd get to borrow that big friggin machine of his? We can just tell him its for a really good cause...Anzu extermination.

silverwolf407: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING.I just finished R&J today! We're going to startDubliners on Monday as we watched theBaz Lurman (cannot spell his name.) version today. I handed in my coursework on Wed 10th butshe won't have them marked till next thurs. I better get at least a B, cause I worked my ass off on it whilewriting this story. I think I deserve a medal. Anyway I shall keep up the good job andthanks for loving the story!

Yami Val: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. Yugi would look really cute as a girl wouldn't he! Him as a girl wearing the Juliet dress.

Anime WarriorSkye: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. Hello, glad you like it. :)

frogger666:THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. Hey frogger! This world is going to crumble by the time I'm through with it. laughs evily

Daikaio: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. I'll try to drag out the YamixYugi as long as possible without making it seem boring, k?

spidy007:TAHNK YOU FOR REVIEWING. Hes not really going soft, hes still mean to everyone, its just that Ryou is Ryou and also the one Bakura's in love with. -

HOPPY-SAN2345: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING.I think you mean stalking but your right either way. If you can't findyour flamethrower will this do? holds up very pointy ice pick

unseenwater: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. Sorry this one took a bit longer than the others, but it is my longest chap yet. and yeah lotsa cuteness. lol

Black-Dranzer-1119: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. Did you read bedtime tears by theblonde midget? Shes a brilliant author isn't she? Anyway what did you think of this chapter?

Rianka: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. Yeah, alot of people who have reviewed me, (me included) really hate Anzu so instead of getting mad at you we welcome you with open arms! opens arms although you don't have to go them And did you really like the BakuraxRyou moment? Some people said that their relationship was abit rushed so I'm happy to hear that someone thought it was alright.

Princess Yali: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. It's called Yugiet because if I have my way Anzu won't be Juliet for much longer. (smirks evily)

Pharaohess1: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. And thank you for being so honest. Thats all I want really, is for people to give me their honest opinion on my stories. And I'm sorry if this story wasn't that angusty, I haven't had much practice with it but I'm trying. I'm going to try to drag out the YamixYugi for a while but I'll see what people think of this chapter before deciding about SetoxJou. I myself love the angusty YamixYugi stories so I understand were you're coming from. I had originally decided on a fun-read, but then I tried a slightly different approach. Please tell me what you think and how I could improve things. Ps. You weren't being to harsh, really.

kimerakeepdr: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. Chainsaws! And if you like the hot stuff I think you'll like the next chapter. And what did you think of Anzu's little 'exit'? And what kind of twat would be disgusted when looking at otogi and honda making out! Honestly?


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! This has got to be my fastest update yet. :) Okay there is some YamixYugi in this but its mostly for JouxSeto. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 5 

**In the Nurses office…**

Jou was lying on a medical examination table with Kaiba at his side. As soon as Kaiba arrived there he found the nurse had already left to see to Anzu. Knowing she would return shortly Kaiba had lain Katsuya on the table…but for some reason found himself unable to leave the blond by himself.

"Stupid mutt." Kaiba muttered. He pulled up a stool and brought it next to the table so he could sit beside Jou. He folded his arms and figured that as long as he was there he might as well try to make some sense of the strange sensation he got whenever the younger boy was near.

Jou was breathing softly and his hair was mussed up slightly…to Kaiba, he thought he looked quite cute.

Cute?

'Damn.' Kaiba thought to himself. He couldn't deny it anymore, he liked the mutt. Although he tried to convince himself not even ten minutes ago otherwise, that accident had shown he just how much the pup meant to him. Kaiba didn't even want to think what might have happened if Jou had hurt himself more badly than what he had, and what made it all the worse was that if was _his_ fault his puppy got hurt. If he hadn't said all those terrible things, it he hadn't tried to deny his feelings, none of this would have happened. Jou would be all right and not lying down on some freezing cold table waiting for a Goddamn nurse who should have been here by now! Kaiba growled at himself. Why hadn't he just gone to the mutt and told him how he felt without all this denial crap?

'Because you were afraid of him rejecting you,' his mind answered for him. 'You haven't exactly been nice to him over the years so you worried he would just laugh in your face.'

Kaiba knew the voice was right, he had mistreated his puppy over the years. Kaiba smirked, but he was going to change that.

**On stage…**

'Just breath.' Yugi told himself. 'Breath in preferably.'

There he was, lying on his back on top of Juliet's coffin, wearing Juliet's dress, about to be kissed by Yami. This was the greatest moment of his young life, ('Apart from the dress wearing' Yugi thought to himself. 'I do not look like a girl!')

Yami's thoughts were somewhat similar. 'Breath in, breath out. You can do this…its only Yugi…who you've been in love with for ages…and he probably isn't gay…and who is your other half…and if he ever found out that you loved him would kick you out of the house and never speak to you again and probably hate you for the rest of his life…'

Yami whimpered slightly to himself. How was he supposed to control himself when it came to Yugi? The Gods must have it in for him, seeing as all they did was tempt him with the thing he wanted most but could never have. If he kissed Yugi tonight, felt his lips against his own, whose to say he could contain himself anymore when it came to Yugi? He'd end up jumping Yugi one of these days and then were would he be? Broken hearted and without a place to call home that's for sure.

"Yami!" hissed Mrs. Maaka from the prompter's bench. "Kiss him, kiss him why don't you?"

Yami gulped. Here goes nothing.

Yugi's breath decided to abandon him at this point in time.

Yami approached the coffin and moved to Yugi's right hand side so the audience could see what he was going. He knelt down beside it and took the vial of water that represented the poison, he drank it and said, "Thus with a kiss, I die."

He leaned over Yugi and glanced down at the inviting pink lips of his hikari before pressing his own against them.

Just like he imagined, Yugi's lips were moist and warm and he pressed harder against them as Yugi responded.

Yugi meanwhile was trying very hard not to moan. Yami was practically on top of him, kissing him for all he was worth, he must be dreaming.

He realized that this was the best and most realistic dream ever when Yami pushed his tongue into his mouth and started exploring the wet cavern.

Yami, was getting very aroused at this point, Yugi tasted sweet and he was giving off so much warmth, from his whole body not just his mouth, that Yami was tempted to just take him in front of the whole school and audience. But he doubted Yugi would let him take him, nevermind in front of everybody they knew and a bunch of complete strangers.

"Yami! That's enough! Cut it out!" Mrs. Maaka's voice rang through his ears. Yami growled. First she tells him to kiss Yugi and now she tells him to stop!

Yugi heard Yami's growl and wondered.

Was Yami angry because he didn't want to stop kissing him?

**Backstage…**

Jou peered onstage. He grinned, Yami was very reluctantly pulling away from his and Yugi's loving kiss. Jou had always known about Yugi's preferences but now he knew Yami's without a shadow of a doubt.

Yep, those two would be together before long. Jou was sure of that.

He winced.

His head still hurt like hell and it hurt more when he started to think, so guess he wouldn't be doing that for a while. When he had come round, the nurse was busy seeing to Anzu who had a bump the size of a watermelon sprouting on her head and _Kaiba_ had been there.

'Ow, stupid pain in my chest.' thought Jou. Usually it wasn't there, but for some reason whenever Kaiba insulted or hurt him it was there it was. Like when Kaiba yelled that he hated him, the pain was so great that Jou started crying and ran away from the CEO hoping the pain would stop.

Then he had to go and whack his head off a bloody block of wood.

And when he wakes up he sees Kaiba staring at him with a really…_feral_…look in his eyes. It was scary and sexy at the same time.

Sexy? 'What the hell?' thought Jou to himself. Since when did he consider Kaiba sexy?

Anyway, he didn't like the look Kaiba was giving him so as soon as the nurse gave him a one over and said he'd be fine, Jou was out of there like a shot.

Jou had run out of there so fast it made Kaiba's head spin. He was watching the teen now from behind a curtain. He was grinning at something onstage and it made him look even more adorable in Kaiba's eyes.

He gulped. He had to put his plan of 'making the puppy fall in love with me by seducing him' in action. So taking a deep breath, he sneaked up behind the younger boy.

A hand clamped around Jou's mouth and another round his waist as he was pulled out the backstage door and into a little alley behind the school. When Jou was finally released he was not surprised that when he turned around he saw none other that Seto Kaiba.

"What the hell is wrong wit ya Kaiba!" shrieked Jou. "I get it! You hate me, so you don't need to flaunt it in my face okay!

Kaiba smirked. "I didn't bring you here to 'flaunt' anything pup, but I've been thinking some things through and I think its time we put an end to the little games of insults and denials don't you?"

So saying this Kaiba pushed Jou against the wall behind him and placed his hands on either side of his head to prevent his puppy escaping. Jou's heart was beating so fast that he was sure it was going to rip out of his chest. He felt a blush rising to his cheeks and he was getting a very hot feeling in his…umm… _lower regions_.

But why was his body reacting this way?

Even if Kaiba was only a few inches away from him, his eyes full of what appeared to be love and desire, his hot breath coming in ragged bursts against his skin, his face…more precisely his lips coming closer and closer and-

"………………"

A groan of appreciation was the only sound that came from Jou as Kaiba brought his lips to Jous for a warm and passionate kiss.

His mind started screaming at him.

'What the hell is wrong with you! This is Seto Kaiba! Your archrival remember? You don't like him and you sure as hell don't like what hes doing!

His heart started screaming at his mind.

'What are you on about! We love Seto Kaiba! And we like what hes doing because it means that he loves us too, right!

His hands and lower regions started screaming at everyone and everything.

'GO FOR HIS PANTS! GO FOR HIS PANTS!

Needless to say Jou was very horny and confused.

His mind became very angry. 'That does it! Look hes going for our shirt!'

True, while Jou's body parts were arguing among themselves Kaiba had moved Jou's shirt up and was massaging the teen's chest while trying to pull the annoying garment over his head.

Jou broke off the kiss. "Wait!" he cried.

* * *

Ohhhh, cliff hanger! Aren't I just so evil sometimes? If you want an update quick you must review! (I am in a really evil mood this moring...I wonder what caused that? ponders ) 

Messages:

DMHPluv: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWNG. Hey! I think Mokuba's sight in general would have really affected his innocene. Poor Mokie, evil Anzu! What'd you think of this chappie?

Kai's Kitty: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. Hi Kitty-chan! I think that was Anzu's idea...that she would somehow get lucky with her 'romeo' that night or something. (shudders) And Anzu _almost_ kissed Yami, but hes just had his first kiss with Yugi (I don't know if hes already had it in the episodes but in this story Yami and Yugi get their first kisses off each other. :) Talk to you later! Loki.

AuroraTenchi: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. Hallo! How do you think Yugi was at playing Juliet? Are you going to watch the last two episodes tonight? Oh ,and I called Alaster and was told that it at our disposil. So whenever we are ready to set out we can just go and take it:)

silverwolf407: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. Hey ya!Thank you for believing I couldget an A but I really don't know. The question was really stupid and hard.It was 'look again at the prologue. How sucessful is this at introducing the various elements of a play to an audience?' And you had to include dramatic effectiveness, social context, themes, language and at least 2 characters and scenes. It was bloody hard.Are you doing any coursework on it?Whatdo/did you have to do if youdo/have done?And here is a chocolate barjust to prolong your hyperness a bit more!

ForeverForsaken: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. Hey! It was MY DOOF, DO YOU HEAR ME? IT WAS MINE AND YOU TRIED TO TAKE IT OFF ME IN MY OWN HOUSE! DOOF-LOUISE! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! AND THAT REVIEW WAS AS DAFT AS HELL AND SEND ME A PG OF IDEAD DAMNIT OR YOU ARE NOT GETTING AN UPDATE FOR YOUR STORY! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THEM MEASLES?

Princess Yali: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING.Hello! What did you think of this chap? Yes, Yami and Yugi have just kissed sowhat did you think of it?

tediz-leader: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. Hey! I wonder what the reaction would be of everyone if I killed off Anzu? Hmmmmmmm. And I still want to hear that singing even if I don't kill her, k? ding, dong, the witch is dead.Which old witch? The wicked witch...

unseenwater: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. Yo! Yes, I think many readers were tromatised by the image of Anzu with no underwear on. Ugh.

Black-Dranzer-1119: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. Hi! Really? Thank you! Over 60 reviews, thats like 10 a day or something. Bloody cool! What did you think of this chapter?

dogangeslrule: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. Hallo! Yeah, Yugi is Juliet at last! Was the balcony part really that good? I was a bit worried about how it would be recieved but the reactions are good so far!

spidy007: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. Hey ya! This is my fastest update yet I think, isn't it?

frogger666: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. Hey frogger! Yeah thats exactly why I picked Ryou first, gives the story a bit of a twist. Makes the readers think the storys going in a different direction and then turn it around in them. 'fraid there wasn't that much Anzu bashing in this chap though. sorry. TT

Pharaohess1: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. Hello! I suck at angust! TT I'm thinking of putting in confessions next chappie, maybe something cliche but maybe not, I haven't decided yet. Oh, Mercutio dies after the balcony scene, right after R&J get married actually. And what did you think of the SetoxJou in this chapter? And thank you for the hug! It made me feel better, like I'm doing this ff thing right. (smiles happily at Pharaohess1) Talk to you soon! Loki

Rianka: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. Hi! There probably will bea scene like that between Yami and Yugi but you never know! And Jou will be fine, he just got a nasty bump on the head is all.


	6. Chapter 6

I have got to be one of the fastest updaters on this whole site. Frig sake I'm tired, but it was worth it I think. Especially if I get loads of reviews (hint hint) I think I'm getting better at the angst, Yami is very angst in this chapter (I think but that's just me) I am going to sleep for the next day or so until school. sigh 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 6**

"Wait," cried Jou again, panting slightly.

Wait?

The word took a minute to register in Kaiba's brain.

Wait?

That meant Jou wanted him to stop…until which point he decided he wanted him to start again!

Kaiba frowned.

How long would that be?

Kaiba wanted love with Jou now.

Jou finally got his breath back. "Whats with you?" he asked. "First you hate me, then you _suggest_ stuff to me, then you hate me again and then all of a sudden you want to…to…_do stuff_."

Kaiba smirked at his puppy's embarrassment.

"I would think it quite obvious by now. My 'hate' for you has taken on a magnificent transformation." Kaiba said as he pushed against Jou again. "Rather, my feelings for you are quite the opposite."

Kaiba was feeling very nervous now. 'I have to know…if there is even the slightest chance he could feel for me…I have to prove myself, prove to him my feelings are true.'

"Jou?"

Jou looked up startled that Kaiba had called him by his first name. His amber eyes meet Kaiba's blue and his body tingled with anticipation at what Kaiba was about to say.

"Yeah?"

………………………………………………………………………………

"That was wonderful Yugi!" cried Mrs. Maaka, throwing her arms around him in a bone-crushing hug. "You did brilliantly! You saved the show! I'm so proud to be your teacher!"

"Three cheers for Yugi!" shouted Honda.

"Hip, hip hooray! Hip, hip hooray! Hip, hip hooray!"

Yugi was surrounded by people, all cheering and slapping him on the back, telling him what a great job he had done and how he had saved the show. Yami stood a little way off, out of sight but still able to watch his hikari intensely.

Yami was in pain.

He loved Yugi so much but couldn't tell him how he felt. That kiss had been the breaking point for Yami. Yugi had kissed him like he loved him but it was only for show, he would never be able to feel those lips against his ever again, never be able to feel his body pressed against that of the younger boy one last time. And that was punishment from the gods themselves. Yami turned and made his way out of the building. Picking any which way, he began to walk down the empty and dark streets. His mind fixed solely on Yugi.

………………………………………………………………………………..

"Yugi, are you ready to go home?" asked Grandpa.

Yugi beamed happily at him. "Yeah."

"That was a very impressive performance, Yugi my boy!" exclaimed Pegasus. "Especially that kiss, one would think yourself and Yami really in love!"

Yugi blushed a little and smiled up at Pegasus.

Then something occurred to him.

"Hey, have any of you seen Yami since the play ended?"

"Now that you mention it I haven't, do you think hes alright?" asked Grandpa worriedly.

"I'm sure hes fine," said Pegasus self-assuredly. "Yami is a big boy now, he probably was too tired to wait for you and went on home."

'Still I'd like to know hes okay' thought Yugi to himself.

"Have any of you seen big brother?"

A voice brought Yugi out of his thoughts, Mokuba was standing there looking very worried.

"Hmm…Yami is missing, along with Seto Kaiba…two, young, hormone driven, boys whose preferences still remain a mystery to the outside world, why- " Pegasus's rant/theory was cut short when Grandpa clipped him around the ear.

"I'm sure hes fine Mokuba," Grandpa said reassuringly. "Why don't we help you look? Pegasus and I will search the school and you and Yugi can check around here and outside."

"Okay!" chirped Mokuba and Yugi enthusiastically.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Yami was leaning against a tree trunk in the park. Tears were streaming down his face. No matter what he did all he could think about was Yugi, his gorgeous tri-colored hair, his loving purple eyes and that beautiful, innocent smile the younger boy always had.

And that was torture for Yami.

Yugi would never want him, would never love him and Yami couldn't see the point in going on with life if he couldn't have Yugi's love.

He collapsed and curled himself into a ball before crying himself to sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………….

"I love you."

Jou looked at Kaiba in shock. Kaiba loved him!

It didn't seem believable, this had to be a dream or perhaps the cheese he'd had for breakfast this morning. Kaiba smiled at Jou's confused look before repeating. "I love you so much."

Yep, it was definitely the cheese.

"You…_love_ me." Jou tried it out. "You love _me_."

'Told ya.' Jou's heart told his mind triumphantly.

"Do you love me Jou?" Kaiba's smile faltered when Jou didn't answer.

"Jou?" Kaiba whispered desperately. "Please Jou. Say something! Please…tell me you love me too."

Kaiba dropped to his knees, head resting on Jou's stomach.

"I love you, don't leave me alone…please Jou…I'll do anything, you can have anything…just don't hate me."

……………………………………………………………………………..

Less sleep makes me evil but too much of it makes me groggy and unable to concentrate. So I have to get just the right balance. Because this chapter is so short and I left both this chapter and the last on cliff hangers I won't message people until next chapter when there is no cliff hangers (i'll try) Also I haven't slept in two days because the ideas were really flowing and I had to get them down and I am weird on coffee. Next chapter isn't coming for a day or two I think but I'll try my hardest.

Good Night Everyone! And Thank you if you have reviewed me or will review me!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! Sorry I havn't updated in a while and I apologize for not writing messsages to people but my maths GCSEis in 2 weeks as well as my summer exams and my stupid school said that if we don't get at least 6 B's then we won't be allowed back in 5th year. And my mum said that if I don't get back into school then shes going to make sure I don't get on any computers till January 07. So to make sure that you all still get updates I must revise my stupid work, the updates won't be as fast as usual and I can't mention anyone. (cause that actually takes me longer than typing up the story.) Maybe on the weekends if I get up early enough but until then...lets just get on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 7

"S-seto?" Jou asked cautiously. "Seto…please stop…please don't cry." He asked as he bent down and wrapped his arms around the older boy. "Please…don't cry over me, I'm not worth it."

Suddenly Kaiba grabbed Jou's shoulders and stared him straight in the face. Jou was surprised to see the pained look in his eyes and also the fact that Kaiba was expressing himself so freely.

"You are worth so much more then what people think!" growled Kaiba. "If I ever hear anyone say otherwise I'll beat them up so bad, they won't be able to use their brain afterwards!"

Jou blushed slightly and said playfully, "So you're going to beat me up then? I'd like to see you try Kaiba."

Kaiba blushed and muttered, " I'm not going to beat you up…and what happened to 'Seto'?" he added with a smirk.

"I…uh…you, well." Stuttered Jou blushing quite heavily now. Kaiba's smirk broadened if possible, then he became very serious. He took one of Jou's hands in his own and gave it a small squeeze.

"Jou…I need to know. Do you love me or not?" he asked me firmly.

Jou gazed into the loving and hopeful eyes of Seto Kaiba.

Then his gaze dropped to the ground, he shuffled his feet nervously, he could feel the brunette's eyes burning onto his face and he began to blush.

"I…I…" he began.

"Big Brother are you out here?" came Mokuba's voice.

Jou stiffened.

There was no way he was going to Kaiba with the guy's little brother there.

"Yami, are you here?"

Or Yugi for that matter, even if they are best friends.

Kaiba cursed under his breath.

Why now!

Why not 30 seconds later!

Why when his puppy was about to give him a bloody straightforward answer no less!

Honestly, Kaiba was tempted to ground his brother till he was 21…but that would Mokuba cry.

Kaiba growled to himself. There was just no way he could win in a situation like this.

"Big Broth-" Mokuba stopped, his eyes bulged out of their sockets. Neither Jou nor Kaiba blamed him. Jou's arms were wrapped around Kaiba's chest, whose head was resting on Jou's shoulder. It was a more compromising position then what I can really describe.

"Yam-" Yugi's voice caught in his throat and he spluttered. "W-we're s-s-sorry. We…uh…we'll go now!"

So saying he yanked Mokuba back indoors with him, leaving Jou and Kaiba extremely embarrassed and annoyed.

…………………………………………………………………………

"At least we found Kaiba…" Yugi's voice trailed off as he studied Mokuba's grinning face.

"I knew it! I knew Big brother liked Jou! Oh, I hope he moves in with us soon, then whenever Seto's at work Jou will be there to play with me and eat dinner with me and help me with my homework and…"

As Mokuba continued to go on about all the fun he and Jou would have together and how he had always know this day would come, Yugi sighed and stared up at the ceiling. They hadn't found him yet and Yugi was getting really worried.

'Yami,' he thought to himself. 'Where are you?'

* * *

SORRY! I'M SO SORRY ITS SO SHORT BUT THERE IS STUPID REVISION TO DO AND I'M AFRAID I MAY BE SUFFERING SLIGHTLY FROM WRITERS BLOCK. YESTURDAY I COULDN'T GET A GODDAMN IDEA ON A PG. THERE IS ALSO NOT ENOUGH TIME IN THE DAY. BYE, BYE.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! I'm sorry this chapter is so short and its taking so long to update now but its not my fault! If you must blame something/someone blame: a) Writers block- this is the worst thing ever and I seem to have developed quite a case of it. b) Summer tests- 6 B's or I don't get back in to school next year (right now my average is one or two marks off a B how unfair is that?) c) I have to go to the library this moring to study d) teachers making us have a buch of coursework due in for the same bloody da. I can't think of any other reasons right now but if I do... On with the story! Now!

* * *

Chapter 8

An uncomfortable and really awkward silence fell over the two teens.

Finally Kaiba decided to speak up, he was losing his patience and when Seto Kaiba loses his patience that is _not_ a good thing.

"Well?" he asked.

Jou turned to him, a startled look on his face. "W-Wha?"

Kaiba sighed. Normally he could put up with Jou's stupidity and ignorance but not right now, when his pants were extremely tight and with his puppy was standing there looking so goddamn eat-able.

"Look Jou," said Kaiba exaspertly. "Maybe I should break this down so you can understand it with what little brain cells you have. I am in love with you and right now I am as turned on as hell, so my pants are giving me a little notice of that fact incase I couldn't figure it out on my own. So to cure myself of that and to act out a lifelong fantasy I am going to take you right here sometime in the next two minutes. What I want to know now is _do you love me back? _Because I want to love you and spend the rest of my life with you but I don't know if I could handlethis just being some sort of game to you while it means everything to me." Kaiba's voice had become very vulnerable and low at the end so Jou had to strain to hear him.

Jou smiled warmly.

_1 minute _

He pulled Kaiba to him and kissed him chastely on the lips.

_30 seconds._

"I…love you, Seto." Jou said shyly.

Kaiba smiled lovingly at him.

_Times up._

_(You can pretty much guess what happens here. )_

………………………………………………………………………………

"Yami! We're home!" cried Grandpa. "I bought some pizza for dinner. You both must be hungry after all that."

Yugi and Grandpa looked around the room. "Yami?" called Yugi.

Upon receiving no answer Yugi turned to Grandpa and said, "Hes not here…I'm going to go find him!"

Without waiting for an answer Yugi turned and ran out the door, determined to find the one he loved.

………………………………………………………………………………

Yami woke up suddenly, sore and tired from crying to sleep and lying on tree roots for god knows how long.

He sat up and leaned against the tree, he checked his watch.

11:53

'Yugi will be very worried,' thought Yami. 'Maybe I should go home and tell him that I just went for a walk and lost track of time?'

'No…I can't face him…if I do I don't think I could control myself around him…what if he found out how I feel about him? He'd hate me…

'What should I do?'

* * *

What should Yami do? Hmmmm...Goddamn Writers block! I've got a fair idea about how this is going to turn out but if you have any ideas I would appreicate them. I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED. THANK YOU SO MUCH! 


	9. Chapter 9

LAST CHAPTER! I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has reviewed me, so THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! This is the end of my first story and everyone has been really great and supportive, please continue by giving me your opinion on this as an ending. And I am also very sorry that it took this long to update but I was suffering from writers block and was only cured from it at around 4 o clock this morning so I've been working hard to get it all up. Anyway on with the story!

* * *

"Yami! Yami were are you!" cried Yugi frantically as he ran through the dark and chilly streets of Domino city. 

"Yam-" Yugi stopped himself as he mentally slapped himself up the head for forgetting that he could use the mind link to find his Yami. Yugi concentrated and picked up longing and pain from his other half before an image came to mind. "The park!" cried Yugi joyfully as he turned and ran as fast as he could to it.

**At the park…**

Yami wearily picked himself up from the ground and rubbed his face, determined to wipe away any traces of his sadness and to go and apologize to Yugi and Grandpa for making them worry by staying out so late.

"Yaaaaaammmmmmi!" a spine chilling, nerve racking, strange sounding, not very nice, not a good time expert voice sounded from nearby.

Yami froze.

He knew that voice.

It had called his name about a million times that night alone before its owner had conked out.

He sighed.

Why couldn't the owner of said voice have stayed conked out?

"There you are Yami!" said Anzu. "I've been looking for you, we never got the chance to finish the play."

"What are you on about Anzu?" asked Yami confused. "Yugi filled in for you when you got knocked out."

Anzu scowled. "Yeah, I'm sorry Yami. It must have been really terrible for you to have had to kiss that disgusting midget (Yami's blood began to boil at this) but what I meant was that _we_ should finish the play ourselves, without the interruption of any losers."

So saying she flung her arms around Yami's neck and made to kiss him.

However Yami was at this point absolutely raging at Anzu for daring to call his hikari 'a disgusting midget'. His eyes glowed dangerously as he pushed Anzu roughly to the ground and began to yell at her.

"You bitch! What the hell gives you the right to call Yugi names? Yugi, who is as pure now as you have never been in your entire life! Someone like you doesn't even have the right to know Yugi let alone dishonor his name!"

Anzu became angry at this. "Why the hell do you care so much about him anyway? I know hes your hikari and everything but aren't you going a bit overboard?" Her voice dropped to a threatening whisper. "Don't tell me you like that guy over me Yami."

Yami's hands clenched at his sides and as he swiped one hand through the air and sent Anzu to eternal damnation in the shadow realm he shouted at her. "**I am in love with Yugi Moto**!"

"Um…" a small voice sounded from behind Yami.

He turned and gasped. Yugi was standing there with a very shocked look on his face. It was a very happy shocked look though.

"Yugi…I…I." Yami trailed off.

He didn't know what to say.

Yugi had caught him confessing and was probably minutes away from regaining power over his vocal cords to scream at him that he hated him and never wanted to see him again. Yami would save him the trouble, he thought as he began to walk away distraught and ashamed.

Yugi became confused as he watched his darkness just walk away but then realized that his silence had probably made Yami think that Yugi didn't love him.

Yugi smiled.

He would fix that.

He ran after his other self. "Yami!" he called, and as Yami turned round he flung himself into his arms.

"Y-Yugi!" cried Yami surprised but was silenced when Yugi pressed his lips against his own. Breaking off, Yugi looked up at Yami, "I love you Yami!"

Yami looked down, shock and elation painted all over his features. Then his face broke into a smile and he bent down to capture Yugi's lips with his own again. Yugi allowed Yami's tongue to overtake his mouth and pressed harder against the older boy, earning a groan of appreciation from his yami. Because of the stupid need for oxygen however they had to stop after a while. Breathless, they held each other close, happy and content in the knowledge that they were finally with the one they loved.

An annoying beeping noise brought them both out of their revive. It was Yugi's cell phone and it was Grandpa. "Oh God!" cried Yugi. It's three thirty in the morning and we have school in five hours!"

Yami smiled. "Then lets go home…but we are not going to school today."

Yugi looked slightly confused at his now boyfriend. "Then what are we doing today?"

Yami smirked down at him. "Something…else."

Yugi's eyes widened in realization and he blushed slightly. Taking Yami's hand in his own, both boys started running down to the Game shop.

_Never was there a story of more love than of Yugiet and his Yamieo. _

* * *

Forget 'woe' Yami and Yugi will love each other forever andnow that Anzu's gone they'll never besad again! (Cause I say so!) Sorry if it ended a bit iffey but I've still slightly blocked. If I can overcome it I'll fix the ending (someday...)Review please! Thats the end of Yameo and Yugiet! 

And a really huge THANK YOU to those who stuck by me through the whole story (or practaclly the whole staory). In no particluler order, Unseenwater, Kai's Kitty, silverwolf407, AuroraTenchi,DMHPluv, Pharaohess1, foreverforsaken, spidy007, Black-Dranzer-1119, DaakuKitsune, frogger666, The Skizophrenics, kimerakeepdr, I know there is a bunch more, but my hand and upper arm is really painful right now so please if I didn't mention you do not be offended, I will try to get the rest up whenevr I can. Thank you :)


End file.
